Mario
Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (known as Mario & Luigi RPG: Paper Mario MIX in Japanese and Korean, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. in British English) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS which is a crossover between the Mario & Luigi and the Paper Mario series. As a result, the game uses the same graphics and engine as its predecessor and contains elements from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. The plot revolves around Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario trying to stop Bowser and Paper Bowser from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom using their combined armies. It is the second Mario & Luigi game for the Nintendo 3DS and the fifth game overall in the series Story The story begins with Luigi and Toadsworth entering the attic of Princess Peach's Castle, looking for the source of a draught. They soon find a hole above a bookcase, and Luigi investigates. Nabbit pops out of the hole and surprises Luigi, proceeding to chase Toadsworth, he leads Nabbit to Luigi, forcing Luigi to fight him. Luigi wins making Nabbit angry as he pushes the bookcase over on the floor. This causes a book to get knocked over and open, Nabbit who is holding the book gets squashed by Luigi, covering the entire book. Defying all logic, the book shoots out a number of paper-like people from its contents sending Luigi and Nabbit up into the sky, and back down. Paper people flutter down and are sighted near both Toad Town and all villages, while Bowser's enemies begin to meet. After what feels like hours, the eruption is finally finished. Toadsworth has already gone back downstairs , but is unware of the shadow of a pink sheet of paper, sleeping on the ground. In the throne room of Peach’s Castle, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Luigi? are gathered around. Luigi enters the room with a bad leg and…a Paper Princess Peach? The two Luigis see each other and do a mirror dance, copying each others' moves. They eventually catch on who is who. Paper Peach makes her acquaintance with the real Peach and her subjects. Paper Peach then asks for the Bros to find some of her subjects. As if someone higher up was cutting them some slack, Mario and Luigi find some scared Paper Toads in the main chamber of the castle. Afterwards, they explain that more of them were confronted by Goombas, however, a few were able to escape. The brothers go to the castle's workshop and discover Nabbit doing his usual shtick of stealing things. While the Toads are thrown off by this robbery, Mario and even Luigi remain calm. Paper Luigi doesn't even budge. They reveal that the bag he stole was a bag of special Bros. Attacks. Toadsworth comes out with a Paper Toadsworth. After a little conversation they've had in the spare room. Mario and Luigi look at them as if they had missed something. On their way out of the castle, meanwhile, the Bros. bump into Toadette, now aspiring to invent giant Papercraft floats. Promising to help the bros with a giant Papercraft, Toadette is called away by the Toads and Toadettes. Said Toads and Toadettes give Mario and Luigi a strange Command Block called a Copy Block. Finally, a friendly Lakitu offers his assistance to the Bros. on behalf of Princess Peach. Finally all geared up, Mario and Luigi begin their Paper Jam of an adventure. As soon as the brothers enter the fields of Sunbeam Plains, they’re quickly met with adversity from two Paper Goombas. One of them, a particularly eager Goomba, takes a closer look. This turns out to be a mistake, as Mario & Luigi touch the Paper Goomba in a way that makes him uncomfortable- and that’s no good. Enraged by this invasion of privacy, the eager Paper Goomba and his close friend engage the Bros. To no-one’s surprise, and with maneuvers that recall a superstar saga, Mario and Luigi defeat the duo. While the normal Paper Goomba gets out of there, the eager one warns the Bros. he’ll rally up the trusted Paper Goombas to get them next time. Shrugging this off, Mario and Luigi solve a simple gate puzzle and continue onwards. Thousands of miles away, at Bowser’s Castle, an especially fearsome Bowser is going over his new plan with his trusted Magikoopa mentor, Kamek. This mini-meeting is quickly interrupted by the Paper counterpart with attitude, Paper Bowser. This conflict of attitudes leads to an all-out brawl between the two titanic turtles. As the two scuffle, Kamek learns from a confused Goomba that many paper people and Bowser minions are pouring over the Mushroom Kingdom. With this, Kamek remembers a paper book he looked for long ago, yet gave up on- a book said to contain a parallel world. On a lighter note, Bowser Jr. also meets his Paper counterpart a few feet away. Unlike their dear old dictator dads, the Juniors do get along. Back with the Mario Bros., the two battle normal Goombas who regard Mario as “the real deal this time”. Though the Bros win, they get no more info on the whereabouts of the other Mario. Nevertheless, they press on. Mario and Luigi meet a Paper Toad shortly after. Frightened, the Paper Toad makes a run for it, until the Bros are unable to find him. This also happens with a Paper Blue Toadette, who escapes from a Goomba by moving Sideways through an opening no-one can follow through. No one except for Paper Luigi who guides the Toad out and erasures him that the Goomba's gone. These continuing dead ends and hang-ups in leads come to a head when the Bros. come across the eager Paper Goomba. The eager Paper Goom-(okay you know what? Let's just call him GoomKen for the heck of it.) Goomken and his twelve Goombros join up together into a Goomba Wheel. Mario and Luigi jump way up into the sky to avoid getting run over, only for his wheel to drop in, giving the Bros. unexplained concussions. Paper Luigi looks at GoomKen and he starts insulting him, and jumps high in the air and is about to slam down on their brown little bodies. But then he gets slammed down himself by a thin, red angel from the sky-Paper Mario. Working very fast, Paper Mario crumples the Goombas. GoomKen runs away but not without a warning, which leads to him being given the boot, into the sky. Regardless, the duo and paper bro form a fellowship, or a trio of Paper Jam Bros, lead and supervised by Sargent Paper Luigi allying to take down the twin Bowser armies. With expert timing and a unique kinship, the trio figure out a flow to their movement and jumping. Gameplay The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games, though with the addition of a new party member alongside Mario and Luigi, Paper Mario. Players control Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario simultaneously (Paper Mario using Y'). Because the player now has two characters following after Mario, all three characters can be made to jump simultaneously with the '''X '''button, which also causes the three to flutter in the air briefly when held. By continuing to hold the button after jumping simultaneously, players can charge up a dash. All three characters also possess hammers. By using all three hammers in quick succession ('A, B''' and than '''Y), the trio will unleash a Trio Hammer, or powerful shockwave, that can destroy large blocks. Other moves include the Trio Drill, a reworked version of the Drill Bros; the Trio Glider, that acts like Mario's Paper Airplane from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the Trio Grab, which can reach far distanced things and throw them. Battle System In battle, players control all three members of the group. Paper Mario, in a first for the series, fights alongside but independently from Mario and Luigi, unlike the Baby Bros. in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the only other installment to feature characters fighting alongside the Mario Bros. This allows the trio to take three actions in one turn. While Mario and Luigi control similarly to the way they did in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Paper Mario's abilities set him apart from the other two. Paper Mario is able to create copies of himself as a battle command, which increase the damage he can do in his attacks: He can land as many jumps as he has copies, and when he uses his hammer, the copies will split and target all enemies on the field. Paper Mario loses a copy for each hit he takes, but can replenish them on his turn before using another battle command. His jump dodge allows him to flutter, letting him briefly stay in the air longer than Mario and Luigi can. Players are able to use Bros. Attacks with Mario and Luigi, working like they did in previous games. In addition, a new variation of special attacks called Trio Attacks can be performed with Paper Mario. These attacks will have all three members attack enemies with a giant cardboard hammer to paperize them before executing the attacks. Battle Cards Another new addition are Battle Cards, replacing the badge system, also from the previous two games. The player creates a deck of 10 Battle Cards, one of which will be played each turn. These range from boosting stats, dealing damage, or lowering an enemies stats or level. Each one needs a different amount of Star Points to use. amiibo are compatible with the game, each giving the player a special set of support cards to use in battle. The cards will reset once they've all been played. Papercraft Battles At certain points in the story, the trio will take part in Papercraft battles, which are the equivalent to the giant battles from the previous two games. Each time, they'll control different Papercraft characters, each with their own unique abilities, and each of the five battles will end with a Robotic Boss. Unlockables Upon completing the game, two features from Dream Team and they will be available, Music Player and Hard Mode. Music Player allows the player to listen to the game's soundtrack. In Hard Mode, enemies are stronger, Save Blocks are added to the overworld at every important part of the area, replacing the Save button on the touch screen and the maximum amount of each item the trio can carry is 10 and while the maximum amount of each Battle Card the trio can carry is 6. Like the previous games, should the player lose in battle in Hard Mode, rather than having the option to restart it, they will automatically be taken back to the title screen. Upon beating the final boss in Hard Mode, the player gets to view a two-screened image featuring all the main characters and main bosses in the game. Special Attacks Bros. Attacks Mario * 3D Red Shell (BP: 3) (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: None) (Location: Peach's Castle) * Pocket Chomp (BP: 5) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: Dizzy) (Location: Toad Town) * Rocket Blast (BP: 7) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: Burn) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) * Bomb Derby (BP: 9) (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: None) (Location: Twinsey Tropics) * Cannonball Chuck (BP: 11) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Dizzy) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes (second visit)) * Toad Trail (BP: 13) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: Mount Brr (After collecting all Paper Toads) Luigi * 3D Green Shell (BP: 4) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: Peach's Castle) * Fire Flower (BP: 6) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Burn) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) * Drill Shell (BP: 8) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: Twinsey Tropics) * Dropchopper (BP: 10) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: Dizzy) (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Balloon Blast (BP: 12) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: Gloomy Woods (second visit)) * Mega Thwonk (BP: 14) (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: Dizzy) (Location: Bowser's Castle (second visit)) Trio Attacks * Trio Racquet (TP: 6) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: Sunbeam Plains) * Trio Kite (TP: 8) (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: None) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) * Trio Whirligig (TP: 10) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: Mount Brr) * Trio Shuriken (TP: 12) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Stat Down) (Location: Peach's Castle) * Trio Meteor (TP: 14) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Dizzy) (Location: Mount Brr (second visit)) * Trio Green-Train (TP: 16 (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: Stat Down) (Location: Mount Brr (second visit)) Ranks * Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 * Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 * Flower Rank - Levels 12 to 18 * Leaf Rank - Levels 19 to 26 * Shine Rank - Levels 27 to 35 * Star Rank - Levels 36 to 45 * Rainbow Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Characters Playable General * Mario * Luigi * Paper Mario Papercraft Characters * Papercraft Mario - Normal Papercraft with no advantages and middle range. * Papercraft Luigi - Allows the player to use a Flying Hammer Attack, that can damage spiky enemies, such as Papercraft Pokeys. * Papercraft Yoshi - Allows the player to use its tongue to grab poles, coins and floating enemies. The ground pound made by Papercraft Yoshi can stun enemies nearby and push buttons, but has a short range of attacking. * Papercraft Peach - Allows for a long hover in the air, and ground pound on other papercraft, with a long range of attack. Dashing with block enemy projectile. * Papercraft Fire Mario - Allows the player to shoot Fireballs. Supporting * Paper Luigi * Princess Peach * Paper Peach * Toads * Paper Toads * Toadette * Princess Daisy * Flutter * Toadsworth * Paper Toadsworth * Professor Guyde * Doctor Paintchips * Yoshis * Paper Yoshis * Lakitus * Paper Lakitus * Piantas * Paper Piantas * Bumpties * Paper Bumpties Antagonists * Kamek * Paper Kamek * Bowser * Paper Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Paper Bowser Jr. * Koopalings * Paper Koopalings * Nabbit * Goomken Cameos on Battle Cards * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Luiginoids * Baby Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Luma * Captain Toad * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Bubble Baby Yoshi * Fake Bowser * Antasma * Blooper Enemies Both Series * Goomba (Location: Sunbean Plains) * Spiny (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) * Bandit (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Sunbean Plains, Mount Brrr and Bowser Path) * Hammer Bro (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Sunbean Plains, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) * Koopa Troopa (alongside Red Koopa Troopas) (Location: Twinsy Tropics and Mount Stone) * Cheep Cheep (Location: Twinsy Tropics) * Ninji (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Buzzy Beetle (Location: Mount Brrr and Bowser Path) * Ice Bro (Location: Mount Brrr, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) * Spike (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Bowser Path) * Pokey (alongside Green Pokeys) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) * Fire Bro (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Bowser Path, Bowser's Castle, Mount Volcano and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) * Boomerang Bro (Location: Bowser's Castle, Mount Stone and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) * Shy Guy (Location: Mount Stone and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) * Snifit (Location: Mount Stone) * Broozer (Location: King Boo's Mansion and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) Mario & Luigi Series * Biddybud (Location: Sunbeam Plains and Mount Stone) * Gritty Goomba (Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto and Twinsy Tropics Dungeon) * Sandmaargh (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) * Limbo Bro (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon and Bongo Jungle) * Fly Guy (Location: Missions only) * Blooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics) * Urchin (Location: Twinsy Tropics) * Boo Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Elasto-Piranha (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Chuck Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Fuzzbush (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Ice Snifit (Location: Mount Brrr) * Ice Piranha Plant (Location: Mount Brrr) * Bully (Location: Mount Brrr) * Anuboo (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) * Spiky Snifit (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) * Art Trooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon) * Horned Ant Trooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Bowser Path and Mount Stone) * Boom Guy (Location: Bowser Path and Bowser's Castle) * Chomp Bro (Location: Bowser Path and Bowser's Castle) * Big Tail Goomba (Location: Bowser's Castle) * Monty Mole (Location: Sunbeam Plains, Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Gloomy Woods, Mount Brrr and Bowser Path) * Tanoomba (Location: Sunbeam Plains) * Rex (Location: Bowser's Castle) * Yo Bro (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Ghoul Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Mecha-Koopa (Location: Bowser's Castle) * Sniper Bill (Location: Bowser's Castle) * Gunner Guy (Location: Bowser's Castle) * Elite Boom Guy (Location: Bowser's Castle) Paper Mario Series * Koopa Paratroopa (alongside Red Koopa Paratroopas) (Location: Sunbeam Plains, Mount Brrr) * Spiked Goomba (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) * Squiglet (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Mount Brrr) * Squig (Location: Twinsy Tropics) * Scaredy Rat (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon and Gloomy Woods) * Fire Piranha Plant (Location: Twinsy Tropics) * Spear Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Green Magikoopa (Location: Gloomy Woods and Bowser's Castle) * White Magikoopa (Location: Mount Brrr and Bowser's Castle) * Frost Piranha (Location: Mount Brrr) * Dry Bones (Location: Bowser Path) * Boo (Location: Bowser's Castle and Gloomy Woods) * Swoop (Location: Gloomy Woods and Twinsey Tropics Dungeon) * Paragoomba (Location: Sunbeam Plains and Mount Brr) * Sombrero Guy (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Mount Brrr, Bowser Path and Bowser's Castle) * Red Magikoopa (Location: Bowser Path, Mount Volcano and Bowser's Castle) * Dark Boo (Location: Gloomy Woods) * Fuzzy (Location: Missions only) Bosses Items and other objects Status Elements Locations * Peach's Castle * Sunbeam Plains * Toad Town * Superway * Sunset Express * Gloomy Woods * Mount Brrr * Doop Doop Dunes * Doop Doop Dunes Grotto * Twinsy Tropics * Twinsy Tropics Dungeon * Bowser's Castle